Lollipop Lake
- | characters = | new features = ? | release date = | previous = Hidden Library | previous2 = Hidden-Library.png | next = Wacky Woods | next2 = Wacky-Woods.png }} Difficulty Story New features Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= |-| Levels= Trivia *This episode was released along with version 1.95. In fact, version 1.95 was released on August 7, 2017. *Level 193, 202, 243, 453, 749, 758, 769, 770, 791, 795, 832, 986, 1321, 1393, 1486, 1537, 1540, 1544, 1548, 1558, 1561, 1563, 1567, 1570, 1575, 1576, 1578, 1579, 1582, 1584, 1585, 1588, 1595, 1597, 1600, 1604, 1607, 1610, 1612, 1615, 1619, 1623, 1630, 1633, 1636, 1638, 1641, 1649, 1652, 1654, 1657, 1660, 1663, 1668, 1670, 1672, 1674, 1675, 1679, 1685, 1687 and 1690 were buffed in this update. *Level 470, 612, 658, 775, 874, 1118, 1287, 1315, 1405, 1424, 1479, 1482, 1488, 1492, 1494, 1495, 1499, 1510, 1512, 1515, 1519, 1525, 1536, 1552, 1554, 1555, 1556, 1562, 1568, 1572, 1573, 1581, 1606, 1609, 1617, 1620, 1624, 1647, 1656, 1667, 1669 and 1680 were nerfed in this update. *Level 1683 was redesigned in this update. *This episode shares the first name with Lollipop Meadow and the second name with Rosy Raspberry Lake. Category:World Thirty-Six